


Wait for It

by icandrawamoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Boyfriends, Broadway, Community: fan_flashworks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fans, Fluff, Guang Hong is kind of along for the ride, Hamilton References, Holding Hands, Leo is a huge Hamilton fan, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Waiting, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), this is the worst title I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Leo is determined to get Hamilton tickets by camping out in the rush line overnight, and Guang Hong is along for the ride.





	Wait for It

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashwords prompt "rush."
> 
> For those who don't know: a rush policy is when a Broadway show sells remaining tickets for a performance on the same day at a deeply discounted rate on a first-come-first-served basis. Generally, you show up a few hours before the box office opens and the peole at the front of the line get tickets until they're all sold out. So, yeah, this fic is a lie because Hamilton doesn't actually have rush, but I wanted to stick my Leo-loves-Hamilton headcanon in with a fic that would fit this prompt, so forgive me?

“I'm cold,” Guang Hong whines, tugging his coat closer around his shivering form.

Leo turns to him with a sympathetic smile. “I'm sorry, babe,” he murmurs, wrapping an arm around him. “I didn't know it was going to be so cold. We could get in the sleeping bags if you want?”

Guang Hong looks down at where their bags of supplies are tucked against the wall at the edge of the sidewalk, two rolled up sleeping bags among them. “I'm not quite ready for that,” he says. “I'll be fine.”

“Okay. You really didn't have to come if you didn't want to,” Leo says for what has to be the third or fourth time, that same guilty concern on his face. “I did say it was going to be like this...”

“Don't do that,” Guang Hong objects, squeezing his hand. “I know what a big deal this is for you, and I wanted to be here.”

“Yeah.” Leo smiles gratefully, and both of their eyes track up to the glowing marquee ahead of and above them: HAMILTON: AN AMERICAN MUSICAL it proclaims in yellow letters, above the sign for the Richard Rogers theater.

“I can't believe there's so many people here, though,” Guang Hong says, also not for the first time. There were already half a dozen people ahead of them in line when they arrived before dark, and behind them more and more have steadily been showing up. Now, they stretch all the way around the next corner.

“There usually aren't so many for other shows,” Leo explains, “but this one is just such a big deal.” He laughs a little. “Generally, for rush you just show up in the morning, like eight or nine o'clock to get in line; I've never heard of having to be in line overnight before.”

“It is kind of fun, though,” Guang Hong admits, snuggling closer to his boyfriend again as a frigid wind whips past. “It's an adventure.”

“It is, and I'm glad you're here with me.” Leo leans down for a kiss. “I really hope you're going to love the show as much as I know I will. I hope you won't feel like you wasted your time.”

Guang Hong rolls his eyes fondly. “Seeing you this happy could never be a waste of time.”

Leo flushes, but he's grinning too. “How about a sing-along to pass the time?” he asks, raising his voice and pulling out his phone, and gets excited approval from the rest of the line within earshot. A few minutes' discussion results in roles in the musicals being doled out to various people, with a promise to rotate every few songs so everyone can get a chance. At first Leo demures, but their fellow linemates insist on him having the first shot at Hamilton himself since it was his idea, and eventually he accepts.

Guang Hong doesn't take a part, not being nearly as familiar with the show as the others. He'd listened to it once or twice at Leo's behest, wanting to at least experience the thing his boyfriend was so enraptured by, and though he loved that Leo loved it, it hadn't affected him quite so deeply, perhaps because he wasn't American. Nonetheless, he stays close by Leo's side, grinning as he listens to the other boy's voice raised in the words and character of the show he loves.

The people in line aren't professional singers by any sense of the imagination, but they have heart on their side, and it's clear everyone is enjoying themselves immensely. No one tires at all before they make it to the end of the recording nearly three hours later. By that time, Guang Hong and Leo have rolled out their sleeping bags and are lounging against the wall of the theater, Leo singing with the ensemble as Guang Hong drifts. It's late, and despite the excitement, he's starting to feel it.

The last song draws to a close, a small cheer goes up from the assembled, and they break into smaller groups again, some returning to conversations amongst their friends, some beginning to settle down like Leo and Guang Hong. The latter stirs as he feels his boyfriend's fingers against his hair. “Are you ready to go to sleep already?” Leo teases gently.

“It's nearly eleven,” Guang Hong mutters as he checks the time on his phone. “And I'm still jet-lagged.”

“I understand.” Leo smiles down at him, petting his hair some more, and Guang Hong murmurs contentedly as he curls closer against him. “Sleep then. I'll wake you up when it's time.”

Guang Hong murmurs agreement and and drifts off to Leo's fingers in his hair and the sound of him humming one of his favorite Hamilton songs. A little while later, Leo rouses him apologetically and helps him climb into the sleeping bag before settling down in his own. “Go back to sleep,” he says gently. “Only a few hours until we know whether we'll be getting in or not.” Guang Hong barely registers the words before he's out again.

* * *

Leo wakes him as the sun is rising over New York City and the excited murmurings of the rush line are starting to intensify again. They pack their things and do their best to make themselves presentable after a night spent on the sidewalk, taking turns to run to the Starbucks on the next block to use the bathroom and get a coffee.

After he drinks his, Leo is practically bouncing in place, and Guang Hong laughs at him. “You probably didn't even need that. I think you could have not slept at all and still been this energetic this morning.”

“You're probably right,” Leo admits with a grin. “But seriously, we're probably going to see Hamilton today! We're pretty close to the front of the line, so there's a good chance we're going to get tickets. How could I not be excited?!”

Guang Hong laughs again and folds their fingers together. “How long until the box office opens?”

Leo checks his phone. “Twenty minutes.” He looks up and down the line again. “This is going to be the longest twenty minutes of my life.”

“Longer than waiting to perform at a competition? Longer than waiting for your scores?” Guang Hong chides.

“Indubitably,” Leo replies dryly, and Guang Hong rolls his eyes fondly.

They manage, though, and soon someone emerges from the doors of the theater and ushers the first group inside.

“It's time!” Leo squawks, jumping up and down again. “Oh my gosh.”

“Easy,” Guang Hong laughs. “Try to stay calm.”

“Easy for you to say,” Leo says, sticking his tongue out at him.

Guang Hong can practically feel his boyfriend vibrating with both excitement and nerves as the line inches forward. Finally, finally, they reach the doors themselves and are directed inside. Leo's voice actually shakes as he asks the man behind the counter, “Do you have two tickets left?”

“You're in luck,” the box office man says with a smile. “And they're good ones, too.”

Guang Hong has never seen Leo grin wider.

* * *

Minutes later, they're back outside the theater, Leo holding two Hamilton tickets in his hand like they're the most precious things he's ever touched.

“Congratulations,” Guang Hong tells him.

Leo's face looks like it's about to bust from happiness. “Between now and the show is going to be the longest five hours of my life.”

“You're having a lot of landmark experiences today, aren't you,” Guang Hong deadpans, but really Leo's excitement is infectious. And it's not like Guang Hong isn't excited to see something that's so popular and rare as well.

“Yep!” Leo agrees unabashedly.

Guang Hong can only smile at his boundless enthusiasm. “I love you, you big dork,” he says, pulling Leo down for a kiss. “Now take me somewhere nice for breakfast to pass the time.”


End file.
